Isaacs Last Goodbye
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: ONESHOT. Character death. After Hazel's death, Isaac is alone, watch him say his last goodbyes.


**AN: I went to see The Fault in Our Stars, and I literally cried from beginning until the end, so sorry to anyone who was in the cinema with me. Please read and review, and maybe recommend to a friend, you know if you really like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fault in Our Stars, it came from the mind of the brilliant John Green.**

Isaac's Pov

I sighed. With Hazel's death I was alone. No one else had loved Augustus as much as we had, and after his death, we had helped each other through it. She was one of my best friends, and when I heard word of her death it broke me. She had helped me, and I had helped her, but now...nothing.

A eulogy.

Once more I was writing a eulogy.

I had not expected Hazel's death. There had not been days of extra suffering. There had not been her last good day. She had no prefuneral. She was just gone.

I had received condolences.

Lots of them.

Yet, none of them meant anything to me. Sure people had written how sad they were that she had died on her facebook wall, and said how she would be gravely missed, and yet they hadn't spoken to her in years. They had known her, but barely.

Where had they been during her time with Augustus?

Where had they been when she was at support group?

Where had they been when she was sitting at home, watching reality tv shows and reading and re-reading an imperial affection?

Where had then been?

They hadn't been there for her. They were expressing meaningless sorrow that a girl they had once known yet barely was gone.

It sickened me.

" Why did you have to die Hazel?" I whispered, fastening my tie.

" ISAAC! It's time to go!" My Mum yelled.

I sighed, grabbing my cane and making my way towards the door. I was not emotionally prepared for this. Hazel's death being so sudden had shocked us, all of us.

It had happened during the night, not long before her birthday. Her lungs once more filled with fluids, making it impossible for her to breath. It was guessed that she had tried to yell, and yet no sound was heard. Her parents didn't hear a thing, and there she had died during the night. Her parents had found her the next morning when they went in to try and persuade her to eat some food.

It had been a rush from there.

I had been phoned a few hours after she had been found, and was told of a letter. A letter Hazel had written for me. It had been found on her bedside table, and it was clear it had not been moved in a while. It was there just in case.

_Dear Isaac,_

_I'm sorry. If you are reading this I am gone, and you don't know how angry I am about this. Sure I get to see Augustus again, in Somewhere, but we are both leaving you behind. _

_After Augustus's death, we helped each other. You were one of my best friends, and I want everyone to know that._

_At my funeral, please write an eulogy to read. I would appreciate it._

_Also, the letter that Augustus sent me is in my bedside draw. It was his eulogy for me, and you were his best friend, and mine. I want you to read it for me, at my funeral I mean. You witnessed our love, you knew most about it, the whole story being taken to our graves, literally now._

_Say whatever you feel for the funeral. _

_I will miss you Isaac, and when I get to Somewhere, I will tell Augustus that you miss him._

_We will be waiting for you Isaac._

_See you soon_

_Hazel Grace Lancaster._

When I had read the letter fresh sobs had erupted from me. How the hell was I meant to go on without the two who had helped me through everything. They had helped me through my break up, helped me through becoming blind, and suddenly I was alone.

My Mum and Dad still insisted on me going to support group, and yet no one forced me to speak. Normally Patrick forced everyone to speak at least once, saying that being in the literal heart of Jesus would help with our problems.

It didn't.

I didn't speak.

Not to my Mum and Dad.

Not to anyone who asked if I was okay.

No one.

" What about at Hazel's funeral Isaac? She wanted you to speak, what are you going to do, go against her last wish?" My Mum asked.

I just gave her a look, clearly showing I was going to speak at Hazel's funeral, but it didn't mean that I had to speak to them. They didn't know. Had they lost both of their friends from cancer?

No.

They had no way of knowing how I was feeling, so how could they tell me that they understood? They clearly didn't and their lies did not impress me.

The funeral took place on a spring day. Everyone was depressing black clothing, and everyone looked grim. At Augustus's funeral, Hazel was there, and that gave me the slightest bit of comfort, knowing that she was there, feeling the same as I was. But now, no one.

" Now we are going to hear from one of Hazel's friends Isaac."

I grabbed my cane, careful not to trip, and I walked up to the front. I didn't need to see to know that everyone was staring at me.

I cleared my throat, willing my voice to come out.

It didn't.

I cleared it once more.

" Hi. I'm Hazel's friend Isaac."

I paused, not knowing how to continue.

" Hazel and I first met through support group. We sighed in exasperation throughout the meetings, not really wanting to be there, and yet for both of us our Doctors had thought it would be a good idea to attend, so we did. For a while we communicated mainly through sighs, and it was boring. The same thing happened every week, and yet despite no one really feeling any better after going, our parents forced us to go."

I heard a few sighs from the audience, most likely from our parents.

" One week, I found out about the fact that my eye was going to be taken out, so bring Augustus Waters to support group made me feel better. From this, Hazel and I communicated properly, and not just through sighs. Hazel became one of my best friends from then on. She supported me through the break up with my girlfriend, and when Augustus died we were there for each other. Now with both of them gone, I am alone. However I know that both of them are up there, in Somewhere, and they are happy together and watching down on us. All I want to say it was a privilege knowing Hazel and I know one day I will meet her again."

I then read Augustus's letter.

" My last thing to add, is something Hazel once said to me. Funerals are not for the dead, but for the living. She was right, and despite the many amazing things that Hazel told me, that was my favourite and I took it to heart."

I know some people understood the message of what I was saying, while others most likely faced confusion, and yet I didn't let it bother me.

I took my seat, sitting once more beside my Mum.

When the funeral was over, I was swept into a hug by Hazel's Mum and her father thanked me for my eulogy. I just nodded, not wanting to speak.

" Isaac, are you coming?" My Mum asked once Hazel's parents had left.

" I'm going to stay for a while, I'll ring you when I am ready."

" Speed dial two." She told me.

" Yeah, yeah. I know how to ring you. I have been blind for months, and I have managed it before, there is no reason to think any different." I snapped, just wanting to be alone.

She pressed a kiss to the side of my head before her and my father departed.

I sat by Hazel's grave in silence for a while.

" I'm going to miss you Hazel, though I do know that you and Augustus are up there, somewhere, and will be there when I join you."

I paused for a while.

" Goodbye Hazel Grace Lancaster." I whispered.

I stood up carefully, before turning.

" Goodbye Hazel, for now."


End file.
